Dame una oportunidad
by Yume.No.Otome
Summary: Rin vive sola con su padre, pero esto cambia cuando conoce a una mujer, su futura esposa y la madre de otro joven Len.    Es un AU No es muy largo si os deja buen sabor de boca lo seguire lo mas rapido que pueda.
1. Prologo

Nací una mañana nublada, mi madre había tenido algunos problemas, el hospital estaba abarrotado y apenas tenían personal para atender a los pacientes. Nací una mañana nublada a las 10:32 am... 2 minutos después ella murió.

Vivo sola con mi padre desde que tengo memoria, el es un hombre bueno y atento pero siento que el trabajo lo consume, trabaja para no pensar en mi madre, se sigue culpando. Han pasado 14 años desde aquello, yo soy la que me encargo de todas las tareas de la casa, mi padre siempre llega muy cansado del trabajo, no vivimos mal pero nos cuesta mantener este estilo de vida, yo también me culpo por la muerte de mi madre.

Una Tarde estando sola en casa llamaron al timbre, no podía ser mi padre, no llegaba hasta la noche y yo apenas podía salir con mis amigos, pues sabían de mi situación.

Deje mis tareas un segundo para abrir la puerta, era una mujer alta y esbelta, tenia el cabello largo recogido en un moño sencillo y sonreía – Debes de ser la pequeña Rin – dijo y se agacho un poco para quedar a mi altura, - ¿Busca a mi padre? – pregunte con otra sonrisa - ¿Es su novia? – añadí y la mujer rió de manera educada y elegante – veo que eres una chica muy atenta, pero no, no estoy buscando a tu padre, quería hablar contigo – dude un momento y la deje pasar, la serví algo de té y me senté enfrente, no me molestaba que mi padre hubiese querido estar con otra mujer, de hecho, me preocupaba que no lo hiciese, estaba feliz y la mujer era muy hermosa.

- Gracias por recibirme – Tenia una voz dulce y agradable, vestía bien y mostraba cercanía hacia a mi – se que.. puede ser difícil para ti pero tu padre y.. - - no se preocupe por eso – corregí rápidamente – me alegra que usted este aquí – no quise confesarla nada sobre mi madre, al parecer aquella mujer se sorprendió por mi respuesta, después miro su taza cambiando la cara a un deje melancólico – Bueno.. mi hijo no piensa igual por eso.. – espera.. ¿su hijo? ¿tiene un hijo? Me pregunto si será guapo.. o tal vez sea un hermanito monoso al que cuidar.. cada momento que pasa aquí se me hace mas agradable – Creo que preparar una cena es una buena idea, para conocernos y hablar – la propuse con una sonrisa. La mujer levanto la mirada y me sonrió igual – esa es una idea maravillosa, gracias por todo, encantada de conocerte, espero que nos llevemos bien – recogí su taza y la lleve a lavar – no se preocupe, usted me cae bien – confesé y la abrí la puerta para dejarla salir, se despidió por ultima vez y cerré la puerta, me lance al sofá abrazada a un cojín.. no podía creerlo una familia completa.. si todo salía bien seria mi nueva mama kyaaaaaa.

Cuando mi padre volvió del trabajo lo espere con una fantástica cena, un beso en la entrada y una sonrisa radiante, le conté todo lo que había pasado, el solo bajo la mirada algo rojo de la vergüenza y negándose a responder a todas mis preguntas se fue a la cama por que estaba cansado.. me gustaría que ella y su bebe vivieran aquí.. por si, lo he decidido será un bebe, y lo cuidare enseñándolo todo lo que se, me adorara como su hermanita mayor, ¡incluso le enseñare a cantar!

Ya no podía esperar el día de la cena, la mesa estaba preparada dos horas antes que los invitados apareciesen, yo tenia un vestido negro de tirantes con el que estaba lindísima, he de decir y un lazo negro adornaba mi cabeza. Mi padre se ducho, eso decía mucho, se vistió de traje incluso se puso colonia. No podía dejar de dar vueltas y frotarme las manos, cada cinco minutos me miraba al espejo colocando el lacito bien. Antes de que me diese cuenta los invitados estaba aquí, mi padre comenzó a dar vueltas en círculos nervioso discutiendo si debía abrir rápido o lento, en lo que el discutía yo ya había abierto, la mujer saludo amablemente, a su lado había un chico de mi edad, no ponia buena cara precisamente es mas, me pareció desagradable, estaba escuchando música mirando al felpudo y arrugando la nariz. Era un poco mas alto que yo, también rubio y de ojos azules, tenia el pelo recogido en una pequeña coleta, mechones caían por delante de su cara, entro como pedro por su casa y se sentó como si tal cosa. La mujer lo regaño disculpándose enseguida por la actuación de su hijo – No se preocupe.. mejor siéntese disfrutemos de la cena, yo lo hice casi todo – Sonreí y escuche un chasquido de lengua que me crispo los nervios, el chico de nuevo.. esta bien.. aun no conoce a Rin Kagamine.

La cena transcurrió mas o menos tranquila hasta llegar el postre, mi padre estaba tan rojo y nervioso que se mancho el traje unas cinco veces, ella solo reía y lo limpiaba con mimo, seria el cuadro perfecto si el rubito dejase de mirar a mi padre como si fuese un bicho.. tiene suerte de que sea una dama porque le daría tal patada en la entrepierna que seria una hermanita. Finalmente al acabar mi padre se puso de pie y comenzó a balbucear.. estuvo así quince minutos, la mujer, que por cierto, ese día llevaba un vestido violeta con la espalda al descubierto precioso, se levanto y comenzó un pequeño discurso – Precisamente, una de las cosas que mas me gustan de ti, son esas reacciones.. no creí que podría volver a enamorarme pero una vez mas la vida me sorprende y convence de lo hermosa que puede llegar a ser.. por eso.. no queremos perder oportunidad.. cariño, niños.. vamos a casarnos – Se me iluminaron los ojos en el acto pero en el corto tiempo de un segundo antes de escuchar un fuerte golpe en la mesa – Disculpad – dice el chico y sale de mala gana de la mesa.. ¿como se atreve a arruinarlo todo de esa manera? – Maleducado – espeto mirando fríamente al joven que se volvió a mi clavándome la mirada de tal forma que logro echarme un poco hacia a atrás – no te metas – dijo simplemente y se alejo de la estancia dando un fuerte portazo.

- L-lo lamento mucho mi hijo es – mi padre levanto la mano mostrando una madurez y saber estar que jamás había visto en el, acaricio el rostro de la chica y le sonrió – esta bien... es normal – las palabras de mi padre también me tranquilizaron a mi.. pero no iba a dejar las cosas así de un modo u otro.. aquel .. aquel niñato iba a saber lo que es realmente hacerte la vida imposible y lo haría a las malas.


	2. Conocerte

Holaaa Bueno.. creo que este es el fic que antes he actualizado en la vida.. y es que el miercoles me voy por una semana a Roma y no voy a poder hacer mucho, pensarlo alli si tal xD

Bueno, disfrutad del nuevo capitulo º(owo)º

Tsuko, así es como se llamaba ella, nos visitaba muy a menudo desde aquel día, incluso a veces se me escapaba un mama, para la desgracia del otro chico que no paraba de molestar, hagamos lo que hiciéramos el siempre tenia la misma cara de amargado y desgana, no sabe cuanto me molesta.

Una mañana de sábado soleada y perfecta sono el teléfono de nuevo, reconociendo el numero al instante descolgué el aparato – ¿Papi? – Si, era muy extraño que me llamase estando en el trabajo, pero deduje que era algo relacionado con mam.. Tsuko-san, por lo nervioso que estaba – v-veras.. – comento muy bajito como si fuera un secreto a voces, me emocione tanto que fui a la nevera por un coca cola y me acomode en el salón – te escucho papi – Mi voz no podía sonar mas expectante e ilusionada y aun que el no lo viese mis ojos vibran y se cristalizan de la emoción y cada vez mas hasta que..

- NI MUERTA – Grito dando un salto del sofá para ponerme de pie y mirar enfadada al teléfono mientras lo agitaba sin escuchar las palabras de mi padre que intentaban tranquilizarme. – Vamos princesa.. hazlo por la familia - - ahh.. eso es chantaje.. p-pero no quiero pasar el día con el.. es un inmaduro un estúpido y lo odio – replico a la voz del otro lado con tono infantil y cuelgo de golpe.

Una cosa es pedirme que cuide de la casa, que prepare todo, que los ayude.. pero quedarme en casa del niñato para "distraerlo" y que no arruine la.. oh no.. y si ese niño tiene un plan maléfico para arruinar la boda, el amor la familia ¡¿a mi?

Tendría que adelantarme a sus planes, descolgué el teléfono rápidamente y marque el numero de Tsuko-san

- ¿Diga?

- oh... eres tu – con tono de desilusión, con quien menos quería hablar tiene que ponerse al otro lado del teléfono – ¿esta mi.. tu madre? -

- depende – dijo medio canturreando en un tono arrogante y creído de la rabia volví a colgar.. no sabia exactamente donde vivía así que llame a mi padre de nuevo, resignada simplemente acepte su propuesta.

Mas tarde esa misma noche tenia un pequeño neceser y una mochilita donde llevaba lo esencial para pasar una noche en casa ajena. Mi padre había comprado un anillo de compromiso precioso e iba a invitar a mi mad.. Tsuko-san a una cena romántica, ya tenían la boda en la cabeza, pero no lo habían hecho muy romántico, mi padre lo considero injusto y yo también.. así que prácticamente todo esto es por obra mía, deseaba tanto que llegasen al altar.. el caso, es que sin el saberlo, iba a quedarme en casa del niñato, por si se le ocurre liar alguna, me pregunto si podré soportarlo sin cometer un asesinato.

Vivian en un pequeño piso alejados casi en el centro de la ciudad.. había mucho ruido y no parecía confortable del todo, para colmo era una sexta planta sin ascensor. La Novia de mi padre esperaba en la puerta con una radiante sonrisa y un tocado precioso que no tarde en alabar, no podía resistirme a su mirada de suplica, así que la jure controlar al gamberro por lo que mas quería, hablando de el, acababa de asomarse a la puerta.

- ¿Que es eso? ¿Una langosta en traje y un pingajo a su lado? – sonrió después de tal comentario, mi padre no le dio importancia pero yo.. yo lo mato.. me acerque amenazante pero recordé que era toda una señorita, madura, lista y que sabría como llevar al niñato – ah! Eso es muy ingenioso.. emm ¿como decías que te llamabas? – La pobre mujer suspiro, tomo de la mano a mi padre y se despidió cordialmente, cuando desapareció el chico se adelanto y cerro la puerta, cambio la mirada tornándola seria y me miro directamente a los ojos.

- ¿Dónde van? ¿Qué haces tu aquí? – Al principio me sorprendió, después puse una sonrisa con gran sorna y le aparte de un manotazo – es una cita – respondí de manera autosuficiente y camine a mi aire por el pequeño piso – valla.. si que vives en un lugar pequeño – gire y le sonreí cínica, el puso mala cara y se acerco a mi tomándome bruscamente de la muñeca - ¿q-que te crees que haces? Suéltame imbécil, soy mayor que tu, deberás tratarme con un poco de respeto – sin esperar que el me soltara me solté yo y lo mire de nuevo durante un segundo antes de pasar de largo.

- Voy a impedirlo – escuche a mi espalda y sin dar la vuelta alce la mano – buena suerte – respondí con tono incrédulo y dulcemente falso para entrar en la cocina. – Por mi dejaba que fueras sin cenar pero.. que te apetec.. ehh! – de nuevo el maleducado me aparto de la cocina sacándome casi de ella y se puso delante de los fogones. – Aquí cocino yo -

Me vengare... oh si, lo are.. le borrare todas las partidas guardadas de sus juegos favoritos buajajajaja me aleje con una malévola risa hasta su cuarto.

Estaba mas ordenado que el mío, seguro que su madre lo limpiaba todos los días mientras el hacia el vago en el salón, tenia una cama pequeña con una colcha azul, las paredes de color blanco, observe que había humedades en las esquinas. Encima de la mesita había un ordenador muy viejo y a su lado una foto. Me senté en la silla sin ruedas del escritorio y tome la foto, era el de niño, estaba con Tsuko-san y ambos sonreían, quien iba a decirlo, de pequeño era toda una monada, casi de manera inconsciente sonreí y deje la foto donde estaba, me levante de la silla y abrí su armario, no había mucha ropa dentro, algo llamo mi atención, era una especia de falso fondo, emocionada lo quite.. pero cuando esperaba encontrar un cadáver y así tener una razón para echarlo de la familia solo hallé un mugroso álbum de fotos. Lo saque de allí y volviendo a colocar el falso fondo me senté en la cama. ¿Por qué escondería algo como esto? En la primera pagina aparecía un bebe, seguí pasando paginas, parecía una especie de película de vida del chico, en muchas de las fotos aparecía con Tsuko-san, poco antes de llegar al final del álbum apareció una imagen, en ella salían ambos y además otro hombre, claro que este tenia la cara y el cuerpo rallados, no había ni una foto mas de el en ese álbum.. lo cerré quedando un poco aturdida por eso, me levante y me dispuse a volver a guardar el álbum

- ¿Qué haces aquí? -

Retumbo una voz tras de mi he hizo que se me cayese el objeto de las manos, rápidamente lo recogí del suelo y sonreí con cara de no haber roto un plato en mi vida, entonces sucedió algo que no me esperaba, con fuerza me tomo de ambas manos y me dejo contra la pared haciendo que el álbum cayese de nuevo – Dije.. que haces aquí –

Me removí nerviosa y temblé un poco asustada – s-suéltame.. imbécil.. estúpido m-me haces daño – como si un clic se hubiera activado en su cabeza dejo de hacer fuerza liberándome, me deje caer al suelo y me las sujete, no sabia exactamente porque lloraba, me levante y lo aparte de un empujón saliendo corriendo de allí y me encerré en el baño.

Escuche unos pasos acelerados detrás mío y empezó a golpear la puerta. - Espera! .. espera.. ábreme – no respondí, me senté contra la pared abrazando mis rodillas. Escuche un suspiro – yo.. perdóname.. no quería hacerte daño.. de verdad es lo que menos quise – dio un golpe enfadado a la puerta y se dejo resbalar hasta quedar de espaldas a ella. Seque mis lagrimas y me levante despacito abriendo la puerta, me agache para mirarlo de frente.. – lo siento.. no debí entrar sin permiso.. ¿esta la cena? Tengo algo de hambre ¿sabes? – le sonreí un poco, la situación era extraña, note algo cálido en mi cara, si mano se había posado sobre ella, me tense al contacto y me puse roja desviando la mirada rápidamente, sus ojos normalmente fríos tenían otra expresión.. una dolida..

- Si.. la cena esta lista – respondió dejando que su mano resbalase despacio, se levanto y me levanto a mi con delicadeza, me sentía tan muñequita de cristal que ni siquiera le replique eso.. nunca me había fijado.. o no había querido hacerlo.. pero el es tan guapo.

- Lo siento, empecemos de nuevo vale? – extendió su mano y sonrió – Me llamo Len, siento haberle causado problemas a tu padre a ti incluso a mi madre.. – Mire su mano durante unos segundos y le sonreí de nuevo estrechándosela – Yo soy Rin – acto seguido le di un rodillazo en el estomago y lo deje ahí medio tirado en el suelo – y eso es por lo de antes – le saque la lengua inocentemente y camine dando saltitos a la cocina.

Había preparado una cena espectacular, bien presentada y baja en calorías, me senté y probé un poco, estaba delicioso, tanto que me levante y fui al pasillo a ver al chico.. emm len, que aun seguía tirado en el suelo sujetándose el estomago. – Leeeeeeeen! – grite su nombre y corrí hacia él abalanzándome para abrazarlo – hiciste tu la cena? Woo es tan espectacular, venga te ayudare a levantarte – lo levante y lo lleve casi arrastras a la mesa de la cocina sentándolo, un tiempo después se repuso del dolor y suspiro – valla.. gracias.. cocino desde que era pequeño – aclaro y lo mire asombrada y admirada, sonreí y comencé a comer, de pronto volvió a mi cabeza.. aquel hombre.

- Oye Len.. el de la foto.. ¿era tu papá?

- Ese tipo – respondió casi al instante con Aire sombrío – Nunca fue ni será nada mío -

Me asusto un poco y decidí no preguntar mas por el tema.. espero no haberlo molestado con eso..

hasta aquí el capitulo.. no son muy largos aun asi espero que os haya gustado ^-^


	3. Padre

**Hola gente. Bueno.. me lo pase bien en Roma y cuando llegue me mataron con exámenes xD así que por eso tarde un poco mas. He intentando cometer menos faltas.. cofcof.. con las prisas y eso.. pero en fin, también separe los diálogos, para que sea mas sencillo leerlo (si es que ya me vale) en cuanto a la petición de Lemon xDD Bueno. Tienen 14 años.. asi que no voy a poner nada explicito, puedo escribir cosas insinuantes pero no pasare de ahí.**

**Os dejo con el Nuevo capitulo. Disfrutad ^-^**

**

* * *

**

El resto de la cena transcurrió sin el sonido de una mosca en la cocina, solo un vació tintín de los cubiertos al rozar los platos y el molesto y continuo ruido que hace la nevera y el foco de la luz.

Tenia que moverme hablar o hacer algo o estallaría de alguna manera, me levante y recogí su plato. – Yo fregaré – hable en tono jovial y alto para romper la monotonía que envolvía todo el lugar, pero él se levanto y me arrebato los platos de las manos en un visto y no visto, alzándolas luego para que no pudiera cogerlos.

- Eres una invitada aquí -

Jamás creí que pudiera escuchar un tono de voz tan soso, infle las mejillas molesta y me cruce de brazos sonriendo de medio lado, si era la invitada aprovecharía la situación.

- En ese caso debes de ser un buen anfitrión, me aburres, haz algo divertido -

- No, yo no te invite a quedarte, por lo tanto la anfitriona es mi madre, que, para tu desgracia no se encuentra aquí hoy -

- ohhhhhh.. dejaras a tu madre en mal lugar como anfitriona – Murmuro de manera lo suficientemente audible girando la cara a otro lado, note como la espalda del rubio dio un leve botecito y se giro a mi aun con los platos en las manos

- Esta bien... ganas esta vez, pero no tengo nada divertido que hacer -

Me trisque todos los dedos de las manos apartando la vista de el y colocándolas tras mi cabeza me fui a dar otro paseo por la pequeña casa, realmente era muy pequeña, antes de que me diera cuenta volví a la cocina.

- ¿Sabes? Se casaran en febrero -

Comento ante la mirada atónita de él que seguía ahí plantado esperando vete a saber tu qué. Dejo los platos sobre la mesa y me sonrió – tienes razón – hablo casi inaudiblemente y me señalo los platos... ¡Its a trap! Fue lo primero que se paso por mi cabeza y le dirigí una Mirada desconfiada

- Esta bien... entonces vamos al salón, Señorita. -

Sonríe egocéntricamente haciendo una suave reverencia, no es que me queje, pero porque será que sus ojos hace que me sienta tan nerviosa?

Alce la cabeza, como si realmente tratara a mi criado y avance con alarde de mis modales y saber andar hasta el salón... así es como llamaban a un pequeño sofá triplaza, una televisión, un armario pequeño y un minibar.. ohh! Lo olvidaba, también tenían DVD

Mire el cojín del sofá y luego al rubio ¿no esperara que ponga mi culo ahí no? Podría haber estado el en calzoncillos rascándose la panza mientras bebe un zumo... prefiero no saberlo.

Al ver mi cara rió – Mis disculpas – volvió a reverenciar – traeré una manta –

Cuando deje de verlo suspire aliviada.. de verdad tenia un comportamiento extraño, tan de pronto estaba genial, como estaba deprimido y daba miedo.

Cuando volvió con la manta, la coloco sorprendentemente, lo hizo muy habilidoso como si estuviera acostumbrado.. no, eso no podía ser era un hombre después de todo.

Me senté y me cruce de piernas, eso estaba mejor. Él, se sentó a mi lado clavando su mirada en mi.. notaba tanta presión encima no era capaz de mirarlo, solo dejaba mis ojos clavados en la pantalla del televisor apagado, lo peor de todo es que el estaba notando eso – Háblame de tu padre –

Lo mire sorprendida, apreté un poco los labios y suspire agachando la mirada, me acerque un poco al chico y coloque mis manos sobre las rodillas

- Él... es un buen hombre. Trabajador, atento y amable, pero se aflige mucho. Creo que tu mama conseguí que esté de buen humor.. eso me hace feliz, creo que nunca lo vi tan feliz. Por eso si intentas sabotear su boda seres el blanco de mi ira.

- Hmp.. bien.. en ese caso dejare que se casen, una vez ocurra mi madre tendrá derecho a la mitad de las inversiones, por lo cual puedo provocar un divorcio.. pero como eso no seria suficiente mejor lo enveneno.. tengo algo de arsénico por ahí.. oh, además a ti te echaríamos de casa ^-^ .. me gusta tu plan, prometo no sabotear la boda.

Se que no hablaba en serio pero me molestaba que dijera ese tipo de cosas, le lance una mirada asesina me cruce de brazos y aleja unos puestos del sofá mirando el televisor apagado. Una mano caliente se poso suavemente sobre la mía, sobresaltada gire para mirarlo, la cara del chico estaba tan pegada a la mía que podía sentir como ambas respiraciones se acompasaban sin quererlo.

- Si... Te conviertes en mi hermana -

Decía con voz grave incluso.. ¿sensual? Sonreí. Había cogido su juego y no sabia lo que pretendía pero yo también se jugar. Le devuelvo una mirada inocente y me acerco un poco.

- Que malvado... si sigues con eso.. la pobre e inocente Rin-chan caerá a los pervertidos encantos de su hermano.. me pregunto como le parecerá a mama -

Me miro un poco sorprendido y desconcertado, fue tal el impacto que me causo que deje de actuar como niña buena y lo mire esperando que dijese algo. Entonces hizo una mueca desagradable y me miro de manera autosuficiente y prepotente

- Mi madre sabe que me gustan las tetas grandes.. tabla de planchar -

... Lo mato.. lo mato.. LO MATO! Me levante abalanzándome contra el como si un oso hubiese atrapado un indefenso cervatillo y lo empotre contra el suelo, levantándome después y poniendo victoriosamente mi pie presionando su pecho con mil demonios emanando de mi aura maléfica – Tuuuuuuuuuu! –

La expresión de terror en su cara fue tal que mi mente solo podía regocijarse de ella y hacerse mas fuerte, reí maléficamente pero..

- e..el teléfono.. R-rin.. e-esta sonando.. el teléfono -

Mire al aparato hastiada y tras dirigirle una mala mirada baje el pie de su pecho, desgraciadamente y por su puesto sin querer le pise la entrepierna.. ups.. que descuidada.. es que últimamente ando tan patosa que doi penita.

Descuelgo el aparato y volviendo a mi tono de voz normal respondo

- Buenas noches, Rin Kagamine al habla -

Era tsuko-san.. llamaba para ver si todo estaba en orden... o eso era lo que creía, tras escuchar la información lleve una mano a mi boca, Len, se levanto y me quito el teléfono.. desvía la mirada al suelo, mis rodillas temblaron muy suavemente y me deje caer al suelo.

- Esta bien, vamos hacia allí, no te preocupes ve con el. Rin nos vamos -

No le respondí.. no pude articular palabra, mis labios no se despegaban y si quiera era capaz de expresar alguna emoción.

Tiraron de mi brazo con brusquedad levantándome del suelo, ahí reaccione.. mis ojos se humedecieron y dejaron escapar alguna lagrima

- Rin... – Dijo el chico tomándome del rostro para que lo mirase

- Vamos al hospital -

* * *

**Chan chan! Tenia que meter drama de alguna manera.. oh! se acerca san valentín, también habrá que hacer un capitulo especial de eso.**

**.w. ... Si tardo en actualizar es por tareas.. no quiero dejar el fic a medias asi que paz.**


	4. Ese Hombre

**Bueno... hoy día de san valentin, esa cosa que me hace vomitar tanto arcoiris que es puro comercial y falsedad publico algo de drama wiiii**

**Este capitulo esta escrito desde el punto de vista de Len -w- ese misterioso y jkhsajkhd joven xD siento haber tardado.. soy muy vaga y esas cosas, espero que os merezca la pena.**

* * *

El frágil cuerpo de la chica temblaba abrazándose a si misma, esa imagen despertó algo en mi, instinto, lastima, comprensión... no lo tengo claro pero coloque mis manos suavemente sujetando sus brazos y la acerque a mi

- tranquila... llamare a un taxi -

El tiempo Coria lento una vez dentro del vehículo. Solo podía mirar como temblaban nerviosas las piernas de mi compañera, como clavaba la mirada en el suelo mientras su cabello rubio caía amablemente ocultando su cara a merced de la gravedad.

No me dio tiempo a abandonar la estancia cuando por la ventanilla vi como se ondulaba su falda ante el rápido movimiento que hacen sus piernas al correr. Pague al hombre y cuando las puertas automatizadas me dejaron paso tuve que mantener fuertemente la compostura para no desgarrarme.

Mi madre estaba arrodillada en el suelo abrazando a la chica muy fuerte, ambas lloraban.

Me sudaban las manos y temblaba todo mi cuerpo, no tenia el valor de preguntar que había pasado. Una enfermera de aspecto indescifrable hizo un gesto a mi madre para que pasara dentro, en su lugar, ella empujo levemente a la menor dándola paso en su lugar, cuando vi las ondulaciones de la falda desaparecer tras esa puerta me lance al regazo de mi progenitora.

- Lo siento... -

Susurra y no puedo evitar cuestionarme ¿por qué? ¿qué ha pasado?

Su mano derecha sujetaba fuertemente lo que parecía ser una nota, alargue los dedos intentando alcanzarla, cuando noto un leve tirón la aparto violentamente de mi y pronuncio un gran "NO"

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente ante tal contestación, comencé a sentir el ambiente cargado y muy negativo, cuando quise pedir que me lo enseñara apareció de nuevo Rin con paso acelerado y agitado mientras secaba sus lagrimas

- Es por tu culpa... -

Susurra mordiéndose el labio inferior, aprieta fuertemente los puños y cierra los ojos para gritar ahora

- ¡ Es culpa tuya ! Todo... esto no hubiese pasado si mi padre estuviera solo conmigo... ¡ Vivíamos mejor sin ti ! -

Los labios de mi madre temblaban queriendo decir algo pero no la salia nada, mi perplejidad impidio que me dises cuenta del papel, que resbalo hatsa posarse en el suelo.

Estaba ocupado mirando los ojos azules de la chica inundados en lagrimas ... ¿qué debo hacer?

- Definitivamente... TE ODIO¡!¡!¡!¡!

Me levante de inmediato y extendí el brazo para intentar tocarla, recibí un fuerte manotazo y acto seguido comenzó a correr saliendo del lugar. Gire para decir algo a mi madre, ella solo lloraba cubriendo su rostro con las manos. La abrace.

- Mama... -

Al mirar havia abajo vi el papel y lo recogí, con cierto nerviosismo la desdoble y lei su contenido.

- N-no... no puede ... -

Arrugue la nota en mis manos furioso y corrí por el pasillo del hospital atropellando a varias enfermeras y médicos, de una patada abrí la puerta de la habitación donde descansaba el padre de Rin

- Que demonios ha pasado ¡!¡! -

Un cuerpo tendido en la cama incapaz de incorporarse se postra ante mis ojos. Cuando me escucho sonrió con tristeza.. "Perdóname" fue lo que leí en sus labios.

- voy a buscar a su hija... -

Comento bajito y me dio la vuelta apoyando la mano en el marco de la puerta

- juro que nada malo le pasara a ella -

Salí de la habitación y del hospital pasando de largo de la sala de espera donde mi madre esperaba por una buena noticia, lo siento... no tengo tiempo para detenerme aquí ahora.

La luz solar alumbra el parking del hospital.. demasiado frió, corrí a la parte trasera, ahí había un pequeño jardín con tonos verdes apagados, relajantes. Tenia arbustos de distintos tipos y pinos enormes.

Localice un hueco por el que podría entrar, no cabía duda, a paso lento me dirigí al lugar en cuestión colándome sin problemas por el agujero.

Allí estaba, un cuerpo pequeño encogido y gimoteando como un perro malherido, me acerque y me senté a su lado mirándola durante un rato hasta que rompí el silencio

- Tu padre es... un buen tipo -

No me respondió, no se movió y no me miro. Eché un ultimo vistazo a la nota antes de romperla y esparcirla por allí

- e-ese hombre... el que... hizo eso -

- El hombre de la foto -

Respondo apretando los puños, probablemente quisiera hacer daño a mi madre dañando a otras personas... siempre tan rastrero... tan poco merecedor de seguir vivo... suspire, me preocupe un poco por el cuerpo situado a mi lado y pose una mano encima de la suya para relajarla un poco.

- Prometo protegeros... es mi responsabilidad ahora -

Apretó mi mano con fuerza, no sabia que estaba pensando ahora, pero no me importo, mucho menos cuando note que su cabeza se apoyaba en mi hombro. Rodee su cuerpo con mis brazos y la acerque a mi. Cuando se relaje hablare con ella... ¿Por qué me embriaga tanto el olor de su pelo?

* * *

**Vale, San Valentin es un asco, por eso dejare el capitulo ñoño para mas adelante, cuando amas lo hacer todos los días del año ó-o**

**Sed buenos con esta escritora vaga xD**


	5. Travesuras

Traigo el capitulo final del Fic, quería que fuese mas largo peor bueno, me distraje con otro, luego el colegio, la vagancia el tiempo, lios de los que sois muy conscientes, ojala os guste y aquí lo dejo owo

* * *

Perdida la noción del tiempo escuche una voz familiar clamando mi nombre y el de la chica que reposaba ahora entre mis brazos. Mi madre, un poco mas calmada, había salido a buscarnos.

Con todo el pesar del mundo me levanta alejando de mi a la rubia y salí de ahí para encontrarme con mi madre.

- Ve a casa... llévatela. Voy a... -

- ¿Qué pasara contigo? -

El tono que use para preguntar era áspero. Tal vez fuera solo un crió, pero sabia demasiado como para simplemente fingirlo.

- m-me quedare aquí... -

- No es seguro -

Mire hacia atrás, las hojas de los arbustos se removieron y de ellas broto la flor llorona mas hermosa. Nos miro un momento y se acerco a mi madre sin mirarla directamente a los ojos, note como sus manos temblaban de nerviosismo. De pronto se arrodillo en el suelo suplicando perdón.

Mi madre... esa mujer tan santa, de rostro angelical, hincó una rodilla y abrazo fuerte a la niña, después me miro y susurro "cuento contigo"

Me daba miedo, si dejaba sola a mi madre ese tipo podría volver... sin embargo tampoco quería poner en riesgo a Rin, mientras debatía conmigo mismo sus ojos azules me sacaron del circulo de sal.

- No pasara nada... no hoy... vamos a casa Len, Por favor -

Por favor... no pude negarme, suspire y trate de sonreír suavemente para tranquilizarla... o tal vez el que debía calmarme era yo.

Abrí la puerta con la torpeza que nunca había sentido, cuando ambos estuvimos dentro cerré con llave y ofrecí asiento a la rubia. Fui a mi habitación y abrí aquel álbum que estaba en el armario, tan escondido como pude haberlo tenido. Observe un momento la foto y cerré el álbum de golpe.

- ¿Len? -

Su voz era tan suave que la hubiese tomado por un fantasma, suspire y me levante, me acerque a ella la tome por los hombros y la redirigí al sofá

- No te preocupes... -

Era tan hipócrita, el mas preocupado en tal situación era yo, pero si ella no se tranquilizaba que lo hiciera yo era imposible, era mi prioridad, entonces recordé... recordé como calmaba a mi madre después de que aquel hombre hubiese llegado borracho a casa... después de que la hubiera golpeado.

- ¿Quieres que cante algo para ti? -

Formule mi deseo en forma de pregunta, pero enseguida ella sonrió. Me arrodille junto a su lado.

- la canción de llama Nazotoki, habla de in misterio, ¿trataras de resolverlo? -

Sabia que le gustaban ese tipo de cosas, aclare mi garganta y comencé a cantar en un tono un poco suave mientras no despegaba mi vista de ella.

_El primer misterio es: "¿Por qué estaba en una habitación solo, necesitando beber vino envenenado?"_

_La chica escuchó en silencio frente al manco detective, la historia que continuaba._

_"La razón es sencilla, ese hombre sabia que su destino era algún día morir."_

_¿Quién es el culpable? Sabes la respuesta ¿Verdad?__  
__Por que todo paso frente a tus ojos._

_¿Quién es el culpable? Incluso si no me lo quieres decir.__  
__Yo al final lo descubriré._

_El segundo misterio es: ¿Cómo terminaron todos en el océano?__  
__¿Realmente el culpable fue uno del grupo?_

_La chica empuño un cuchillo, que tenia escondido en un bolsillo__  
__No noto que el detective continuaba._

_"Otro plan más fallo, el otro detective estaba pensando"_

_¿Quién es el culpable? La respuesta seré yo__  
__Por que todo esta delante mió._

_¿Quién es el culpable? Puedes estar aquí.__  
__Vamos a empezar a resolver esto. Solo tu y yo._

_El tercer misterio es: Cuando la brisa marina__  
__cepillo su cabello, ¿Qué estaba pensando?_

_El detective entrecerró los ojos,__  
__Al instante, la oscuridad desapareció el aliento de la chica_

_"Después de que todo terminó, mi amor,__  
__llegó aquí, escondiendo el cuchillo ".__  
__cuchillo_

_¿Quién es el culpable? De las manos de la chica,__  
__El detective en un descuido, le robo su ultimo recurso._

_¿Quién es el culpable? Mira, esta delante de ti.__  
__Solo una cosa tienes que decir. ¡DI MI NOMBRE!_

_Realmente, no quería que lo supieras.__  
__como un último acto de piedad, si me quieres ejecutar, hazlo rápido._

_¿Quién es el culpable? No puedes limitar con solo "uno"__  
__Para hacer la desaparición posible._

_¿Quién es el culpable? Vamos, date prisa y dilo.__  
__O de lo contrario te matare. No hay tiempo._

_¿Quién es el culpable? Sabes la respuesta ¿Verdad?__  
__Por que todo paso frente a tus ojos._

_¿Quién es el culpable? Mira, esta delante de ti.__  
__Solo una cosa tienes que decir. ¡DI MI NOMBRE!_

Al acabar me miro con los ojos muy abiertos y me dedico una sonrisa dulce, después se puso un dedo bajo la barbilla

- El culpable... es la mujer... junto con el detective... cómplices en los asesinatos -

Me reí, sonreí en forma de respuesta y me puse en pie ofreciéndole una mano, cuando esta la tomo algo sacudió todo mi cuerpo, no era una sensación que hubiese sentido antes, pero me aliviaba, la chica tiro levemente de mi mano hasta quedar a su altura, sus ojos dulces se habían vuelto fríos y calculadores

- hagamos travesuras -

susurro y tiro de mi mano para sacarme de casa, reaccione un poco mas tarde... no puede ser, las intenciones de la chica me atraían y aterraban, pero le seguí.

- ¿Sabes donde vive? -

- Si, pero no vive solo, creo que esta en casa de su hermano -

- Se mi cómplice -

No era una chica débil, desde luego que no, tenia demasiada iniciativa y se fiaba de sus instintos, no es lo correcto dejarme arrastrar por ella pero no puedo evitar dejarme llevar aun sabiendo que me había lanzado a su telaraña particular.

- Como le guste -

Cuando llegamos al portal solo tuve que señalar cual era el piso y la letra en la que vivía, me dijo que esperase y la detuve.

- ¿Que...? -

- Estaré bien, lo prometo -

No me gustaba, pero solté su brazo y deje que se fuera, no sabia que tenia planeado, no sabia si estaba segura y no quería quedarme abajo cual cobarde, cuando la distancia fue prudente subí tras ella. La puerta se abrió, el hermano de ese tipo apareció tras ella, no podía escuchar nada, pero en su cara pude ver una mueca de horror y pena, dejo que Rin pasara y cuando cerro la puerta me pegue a esta.

"- _Si... es la matricula de mi hermano, lo siento mucho jovencita... ¿como podría compensarte?-_

_- n-no... no importa... t-tenia problemas cuando entraba con el perro en el hospital... lo echare de menos por las noches... y mi papa... -_

_- Insisto! -_

_- ¿¡qué es lo que esta pasando aquí!-"_

Es él, estaba en casa! Mire a mi alrededor y me acerque a una maceta que servia como adorno en el pasillo, no era lo mejor, pero si lo único.

"_-Esta chica dice que atropellaste a su perrito –_

_- es solo una pequeña fulana muerta de hambre, sácala de casa -_

_-Kagamine – "_

Cuando ella pronuncio su apellido con voz gélida solo pude escuchar unos golpes fuertes y movimientos rápidos

"_- Usted no atropello a mi perro, ¡ATENTO CONTRA MI PADRE! –"_

Apartir de ahí solo se escuchaban insultos y muebles cayendo, entonces supe lo que tenia que hacer, entrar ahí echaría a perder el plan, corri hasta la puerta vecina y llame, cuando contestaron deje una lagrima escapar

- M-mi hermana entro ahí! ... tengo miedo.. esos hombres le han llamado fulana.. le han golpeado... por favor -

la mujer escandalizada llamo a la policía, no tardaron mucho en llegar, se llevaron a el hombre y a su hermano, cuando lo sacaron a la fuerza me miro con infinito desprecio y comenzó a gritarme y clamar venganza, eso no le servirá de mucha ayuda en la cárcel.

Volvimos a casa, Rin tenia marcas en el brazo, le habían agarrado con fuerza, todo lo que había pasado... lo hizo por su padre... o lo hizo por mi... entonces algo se apodero de mi razón y me la arrebato, acorrale a la muchacha contra la puerta y acerque mis labios a los suyos, el corazón me palpitaba sin parar, sus manos pequeñas se aferraban a mis brazos y cuando sus labios rozaron con los míos...

-bep, bep bep... bep, bep, bep-

Me separe de inmediato avergonzado y ella saco su móvil del bolsillo nerviosa

- ¿Si? -

Sonrió y se lanzo a mis brazos.

- Esta estable... necesita una larga recuperación... pero se pondrá bien... todo será como antes y...! -

Le calle con un beso, ella me miro... colgó el teléfono y puso ambas manos en mi pecho, deje las mías deslizar desde su espalda a su cadera y subí sus piernas, ambas se enroscaron a mi cintura, entonces rompí el beso para mirarla.

- hagamos travesuras -

* * *

Este es el final de la historia, tenia pensado poner algo de lemon pero no salio como queria asi que pense mejor dejarlo como esta, Gracias por haber seguido este fic, haber aguantado mi tardanza, espero que os guste, si no pues que le voy a hacer.

Gracias por los comentarios, animan siempre mucho para seguir la historia ^^


End file.
